Connection
by Ren201
Summary: Pre S3. Takes place while Sydney is in the custody of the Covenant. Something happens that could change the outcome of Sydney's capture.


**Title**: Connection

**Author**: Ren201

**Spoilers**: Pre S3 and the last minutes of the 'Telling'. Takes place while Sydney is in the custody of the Covenant.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except the occasional character that I have created, so you won't recognise them.

**Author's note**: This idea has been in my head for a while, but it's taken me even longer to actually get around to writing anything. The time frame for certain events may not be correct, but I'm still not quite sure about the events that happened (to Vaughn) during those two years...

R&R! All feedback welcome and greatly appreciated!

A/N: Thank you to Egyptian Kat for helping me out, and giving me a better title! Oh yeah, and btw, just like to mention here that some words aren't spelt wrong, we (by 'we' I mean British people) use 's' rather than 'z' when spelling certain words!

.

.

.

.

.

Every agent within proximity held an ominous silence as Michael Vaughn walked reluctantly towards the conference room, the odour of alcohol painstakingly obvious to all of those whose path he crossed. It had been exactly four and a half months since Sydney Bristow's death and this had been the first time in weeks that Vaughn had ventured into the usually bustling building of the JTF. When he did make an appearance, it was brief, usually cut short by the angry words exchanged between him and his co-workers, namely Kendall.

Sydney Bristow's case had been unofficially closed two months after her death, after all leads into her murder had been proved useless. This, however, didn't stop Vaughn from investigating the case further. He had lost all faith in the CIA's attempts to find the people responsible for Sydney's death. As far as Vaughn was concerned, the CIA had taken away the woman he loved and in returned, they had left him with were an extended vacation and a few sympathetic condolences. If anything, he despised the CIA for they had put him through, for what they had put them both through.

As Vaughn neared his destination, he held a look of distaste and feelings contempt. If it weren't for the fact that Weiss had literally dragged him here, he wouldn't have turned up at all. His feelings of loathing towards his superior didn't seem to help the atmosphere that was created as Vaughn entered the conference room. Slumping into the nearest seat, he ignored the looks he received from his colleagues and instead focused his attention on the blank screen that lay in front of him.

The tension in the room seemed to only increase as Kendall entered, his attention focused on the agents before him. Barely acknowledging Vaughn's dishevelled appearance; instead he adopted his latest method for dealing with Vaughn, he ignored him.

"I'm here to inform you that we have been ordered to officially close Sydney Bristow's case. We have received no leads or Intel to contradict the outcome of the original investigation." Kendall announced, directing his statement in Vaughn's direction

"So you called us in here to tell us something that you already told us two and half months ago?" Vaughn spat, feeling his hatred rise ever so slightly, as he found a new level of disrespect for his superior.

"No Agent Vaughn, I thought you here to tell you to stop searching for something that can't be found." Kendall replied coolly.

"Can't be found?" Vaughn repeated venomously.

"What exactly do you expect to find Agent Vaughn? Sydney Bristow is dead. There is nothing that you can do to change that. The CIA can't afford to waste any more resources on a case that has been effectively closed, there are more important things we need to focus on, namely the rise of a new terrorist organisation." Kendall replied harshly, keeping his calm demeanour in place.

Kendall paused momentarily before he continued his tone slightly more gentle than before. "Agent Vaughn, this agency lost one of its best, but we've come up with nothing. We have used all of the resources that we can in this case. You need to move on, I understand the relationship that you shared with Sydney Bristow, and there's nothing that can change what happened. By putting yourself through this, you're fighting a losing battle."

Vaughn paused, slightly shocked and confused by Kendall's sudden compassion towards him. That all disappeared how when Kendall continued,

"This case is officially closed. Anyone found investigating it further using the CIA's resources will suffer the consequences. Agent Vaughn, this particularly applies to you. Sydney Bristow is dead, there is nothing more to say." Kendall said professionally, all traces of understanding and sympathy gone from his voice.

Vaughn immediately stood, once again angered by Kendall's words.

"There's more to this case, and you know it. The question is; why are you choosing to ignore it? And this little speech you just made," Vaughn said gesturing wildly with his hands, "it's not going to stop me from finding the truth."

Just as Kendall was about to make a remark, the conference room door fly open and Marshall rushed unceremoniously into the room.

"What is it Marshall?" Kendall snapped angrily, his eyes still fixed on Vaughn, and his control over the situation gone completely.

"Mr Kendall, I mean Agent Kendall, Sir, I was checking the incoming connections that we have on our servers and the Internet connections were running a little slow. I thought it was unusual, because well, you know, this is CIA after all. Well, I unlike SD-6, this actually is the CIA." Marshall quickly rambled, trying his best to stay on topic.

"Marshall, get to the point!" Kendall shouted, his anger rising as he tore his gaze from Vaughn and focused on Marshall.

"I found something, I mean I found someone. I didn't know where the feed was coming from, but it was a live feed coming from an anonymous source. I mean I don't know if it was meant to be found or anything, by us I mean. I couldn't determine the location of the feed or the location where the signal was being received or sent. Well not yet anyway. But I found her!" Marshall announced excitedly, after his rambling finally subsided.

"Found who?" Vaughn asked irritably, feeling confused and yet intrigued by Marshall's obvious excitement.

"I found Sydney." Marshall replied before hurrying back to his office, beckoning for the agents to follow him.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: If you want me to continue, you know what you have to do ... REVIEW! Also, I would just like to say that; no, Sydney hasn't been hidden in Marshall's office this whole time, although that would be an interesting plot.


End file.
